Love on the sands
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Two families. Same Hoilday. Teens meet. Troyella is born. Montez's from NYC. Bolton's from Albuquerque. Lond distance. Can there love stand the distance? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**The Montez's had just pulled into a parking space along the front of Santa Monica. The golden sands stretching before them and the crystal blue ocean extend from the shore line sparkling in the blazing hot Californian sun.**

**The Bolton's who have just arrived and are just a few spaces down from the Montez's family are experiencing the same view. Jack, Lucille, Casey and Troy Bolton. Troy and Casey are twins- non identical. Both in their last year of high school in their home town of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Troy being the elder by 3 minutes.**

**With the Montez family it isn't the same. There is Carlo, Maria, Clemency, Charlie and Gabriella, they are from New York City and Gabriella is in her last year at Manhattan Magnet High School (I know from the Cheetah girl's movie). She is smart but has stunning features. The family is half Mexican half Filipino and the whole family is graced with attractive looks.**

**Troy is walking round Santa Monica when he turns into a cobbled street, he eyes absorbing the quaint cobbled side street with an old fashioned sweet shop, a little second hand bookshop and a little coffee bar. While the other buildings are cream coloured cottages, two stories with window boxed full of colourful flowers.**

**His eyes land on the on the attractive long haired brunette who is gazing into the bookshop window.**

**Gabriella who is the girl in question is gazing into the bookshop window deciding whether or not to go in when she feels someone eyes on her. She turns her head slightly and sees out of the corner of her a boy about her aged staring at her. Troy sees the moment of her head and prays she won't turn his way completely but however she does and looks at him. Then she winks and wanders into the bookshop her brunette hair, that is cascading down her back like a waterfall swinging from side to side.**

**Throughout the day as Troy and Gabriella roam the town and lounge on the beach they spot glimpses other growing more intrigued with who the other is not knowing what the feeling in the pit of their stomach is. Not knowing that the feeling is shared as is the way there hearts skip a beat with they glance upon the other. There minds growing eager to know. Both anticipating who will make the first move.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

"**Hey I'm Gabriella," says a voice**

**The sandy haired boy looks up as the girl who has been on his mind since the moment they set eyes of each other his thought sits next to him on the bench he is occupying**

"**Troy," says Troy**

"**Well Troy I was wondering why you were staring me yesterday," says Gabriella**

"**I was actually admiring the street and I happened to glance upon you as I looked in that direction and couldn't look away because you are so beautiful," says Troy**

"**You certainly know how to spin a line," laughs Gabriella**

"**I'm not spinning you a line," says Troy**

"**Oh I know," whispers Gabriella before getting up and walking away.**

**Troy sits there for a minute beginning to get lost in a daydream and suddenly snaps out of it and goes after her.**

"**Hey can I take you out?" asks Troy**

"**A girl who don't know in a place you're on holiday?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

**Gabriella smiles and pulls a pen out of her bag and writes a number on his hand.**

"**Call me," she says and walks away.**

**Troy stares after her before entering the number on his hand into his phone before heading to a near by toilet block to scrub it off so his sister won't tease him.**

**Troy is in the cottage sat on his bed, phone in one hand staring at Gabriella's number that is showing on the screen. He groans and flops back on his bed contemplating if he should call or not. The number stares at him entrancing him, drawing him, making him what to know the mysterious brunette who wrote the number on his hand.**

**With a sudden surge of confidence he presses call, places the phone to his ear and waits.**

"No going back now," he thinks

"**Hello, say a voice that sounds male. Troy stays quiet.**

"**Hello who's phoning my baby sister?" asks the guy presumably Gabriella's older brother.**

"**CHARLIE!" shrieks a girl**

"**Hello," says a different voice. Her voice like honey, music to his ears.**

"**Hey it's Troy," says Troy**

"**Hey Troy I was beginning to think you weren't going to call," laughs Gabriella**

**In the background Troy can hear Charlie saying "Who's Troy?"**

"**Annoying older brother?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah VERY ANNYOING," says Gabriella emphasis on very annoying.**

"**Alright I'm going," says Charlie**

"**I almost didn't," says Troy**

"**Didn't what?" asks Gabriella curiously**

"**Phone," replies Troy**

"**Why not?" asks Gabriella inquisitively**

"**Nerves," chuckles Troy**

"**They all gone now?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yep. So-" is cut off by Gabriella shouting**

"**CHARLIE GO AWAY," screeches Gabriella**

"**Bust an ear drum Brie," winces Troy**

"**Brie?" asks Gabriella intrigued**

"**No one call you Brie?" asks Troy**

"**Nope. Ella, Gabs, Gabby never Brie I like it," says Gabriella**

"**So Brie fancy having dinner with me tonight?" asks Troy**

"**I'd love to," answers Gabriella "Where we talking?" she asks**

"**Casual, fish and chips on the front. I'm paying," says Troy**

"**And how can I say no to that," says Gabriella**

"**So front 6.00 I'll be by the railings," says Troy**

"**That's a bit vague," says Gabriella**

"**Railings near the slope to the beach," says Troy**

"**See you there," says Gabriella hanging up**

"Yes," thinks Troy

**6.00 finds Troy stood by the railing staring at the sea, watching the waves and the couple walking along the beach enjoying the last of the sun as they have a stroll across the sands.**

**He feels a hand of his arm he turns and sees Gabriella dressed in a lilac dress top covered in an embroidered flower pattern and partnered with a white belt and white shorts and black dolly shoes.**

"**You look beautiful," says Troy**

"**Thanks," blushes Gabriella "Hey sorry I'm later I had trouble getting away," she apologizes**

"**Its fine," says Troy**

**They walk along the front talking and laughing and getting to know each other. They end up at Benny's fish bar and order.**

"**Hey I said I'd pay," says Troy as Gabriella pulls out her purse.**

"**How chivalrous," says Gabriella**

"**You know they say chivalry is dead," says Troy**

"**Obviously not," says Gabriella**

**They eat there fish and chips on the front watching the setting sun.**

"**Fancy a walk on the beach?" asks Troy**

"**Maybe tomorrow wrong footwear plus it's getting late and chilly," says Gabriella**

"**Oh here," says Troy shrugging off his jacket and placing it round Gabriella's shoulders. Smiling Gabriella slips her arms into it breathing in Troy's scent.**

"**May I walk you home?" asks Troy holding out his hand.**

"**You may," smiles Gabriella slipping her hand into his.**

**They walk in silence to Gabriella's holiday cottage sharing the occasional comment.**

"**Well this is me," says Gabriella as they get to a cream two storey cottage.**

"**You know I don't normally kiss on the first date," she adds**

"**But," says Troy**

"**But I have this gut feeling we should. That it will be the perfect ending to the perfect date," whispers Gabriella**

**Troy raises his hand to brush a stray hair from Gabriella's face gently tucking it behind her ear before tenderly cupping her face with one palm.**

"**GABRIELLA," shouts her dad from the door**

**Troy backs away from Gabriella letting his hands fall to his sides.**

"**Bye Brie," he says**

**Gabriella shakes her head "Not bye see you later,"**

"**See you later Brie," says Troy**

"**See you later wildcat," says Gabriella pressing a kiss to his cheek before retreating up the path to the front door and into the house.**

**Troy walks home content smiles grace their faces.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

**Troy and Gabriella have been sat on the beach for hours. Just talking and sunbathing.**

"**Brie," whispers Troy to his nearly asleep companion (A/N-There not official yet)**

"**What," mumbles Gabriella**

"**You're burning," says Troy**

**Gabriella sits up, resting on her elbows, and looks at her shoulder. "Crap," she mutters**

"**Brie I think we should get out of the sun for a bit," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and grabs his water bottle taking a big swing.**

"**Hey!" exclaims Troy**

"**Migraine," says Gabriella**

"**All the more reason to get out of the sun," says Troy**

"**Bolton are trying to get me alone?" asks Gabriella**

"**Maybe, maybe not," smirks Troy**

"**Not working yes I coming with you but I'm not going to do anything that is going though you head," says Gabriella**

"**Wow Brie little early to be talking like that we're not even together," says Troy**

"**Where are we going wildcat?" asks Gabriella**

"**Avoiding my waving mum and mine," says Troy**

"**Your mum oh I see her," says Gabriella**

"**Please let's not go over I don't want to go though the introductions," says Troy**

"**Let's go over," says Gabriella**

"**Way," groans Troy**

"**Come on Troy you have to meet my parents later," says Gabriella**

"**Fine," mutters Troy making his way over to his parents**

"**Troy Bolton did you not see me waving," says his mum**

"**Yes mum," says Troy**

"**He didn't want to come over," inputs Gabriella resting her head on Troy's shoulder.**

"**You must be Gabriella," says his mum**

"**Been talking about me wildcat?" asks Gabriella bumping her hip against Troy.**

"**Just a bit," says Troy**

"**All yesterday, all this morning at breakfast I'm Lucille," says his mum**

"**MOM!" exclaims Troy**

**Gabriella giggles.**

"**Troy there's some after sun gel on my dresser make sure you both but some on," says Lucille**

"**We will mum," says Troy**

**Gabriella and Troy walk off.**

"**That wasn't that bad at least Casey wasn't there she would of teased me no end," says Troy**

"**Wait till you meet my family," says Gabriella**

"**Oh god," groans Troy**

**Gabriella giggles.**

"**It's not funny," says Troy**

"**Yeah it will be," says Gabriella "What are you intentions with my daughter," says Gabriella "And you'll be there scared shitless," she adds**

"**Thanks for the image Brie," says Troy "You know those guys over there are learning at you,"**

**Gabriella looks and as she looks the guys in question start hooting.**

"**Give me your sweatshirt," says Gabriella**

"**Ok why," says Troy passing Gabriella his shirt from his bag.**

"**Hold this," instructs Gabriella shoving her bag at him.**

**He holds it and watches as while walking she slips the shirt over head and it comes mid thigh a chorus of groans come up from the lads.**

**Gabriella slips her bag back on.**

"**Thanks you can have it back when we get to yours," she says**

"**No keep it looks better on you then on me," he says**

**Gabriella blushes and looks down.**

"**Oh your wildcat sweatshirt," says Gabriella**

"**That's my junior letterman jacket it's yours to keep I'll give you a t-shirt to if you want to sleep in," says Troy**

"**I'd like that," says Gabriella**

**They enter Troy's house.**

"**Troy can you help me put that gel on?" asks Gabriella**

"**Follow me," says Troy leading the way to his parent's room where he grabs the gel and Gabriella pushes the jacket of her.**

"**Oh god my shoulders," groans Gabriella**

"**They'll go brown you just need this on," says Troy squeezing the gel onto his hands and rubbing into Gabriella's shoulder's and neck.**

**Later on they are lay on the couch watching a movie.**

**Gabriella is asleep her head resting on Troy's chest. His arms wrapped around her.**

**The front door slams startling Gabriella awake.**

"**Troy," she mumbles**

"**Yeah Brie" he says looking down at her feeling the eyes of his sister on his back.**

"**What are we?" she asks cautiously**

"**What do you mean?" asks Troy  
>"Never mind," mumbles Gabriella blushing<strong>

"**She wants to know if your friends or more then friends," says Casey**

"**Hello Casey," says Troy**

"**Hey bro," says Casey**

"**Casey, this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is my **_**annoying younger **_**sister Casey," says Troy**

"**By 3 minutes," says Casey**

"**Goodbye Casey," says Troy**

**Casey leaves,**

"**What are we," pounders Troy "I'd like to be something more," he whispers "Because the thing is I really like you,"**

"**I really like you too," whispers Gabriella**

**Troy smiles and brushes a strand of hair out of Gabriella face. She sits up to face him. This is the moment they have both been waiting for, the moment they both dreamed about the night before.**

**Troy leans forward and slowly captures Gabriella's lips with his.**

**Someone whistles and Troy groans against Gabriella's lips.**

"**Casey go away," he grumbles**

"**Oh you're no fun," mutters Casey walking away.**

**Troy pulls away from Gabriella resting his forehead against hers.**

"**Brie, Will you be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and they share a second kiss.**

"**But how will we make it work?" asks Gabriella**

"**The key to long-distance is communication," says Casey**

"**Casey," grumbles Troy**

"**I'm just saying if you email or text everyday. Webcam 3 or 4 times and week and phone everyday you'll be fine," says Casey**

"**And you know this how?" asks Troy**

"**Remember Kyle my summer romance last year we spilt up after 3 months because we didn't communicate and he got with someone else," says Casey**

**Troy nods.**

**Casey leaves.**

"**Ready to meet my family wildcat?" asks Gabriella looking at her phone**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**Cuz there all back at the house Clem just texted me," says Gabriella**

"**Oh god," groans Troy**

"**You'll be fine Mum and Clem are excited to meet you Charlie is going to be a bit protective but you knows I'm happy," says Gabriella**

"**And your dad?" asks Troy nervously**

"**I'm his baby girl," says Gabriella**

"**And that says everything," says Troy**

"**Troy I'm not going to let them break us up," says Gabriella**

"**Come one let's go," says Troy standing up entwining his fingers with Gabriella pulling her up also.**

"**And remember keep the jacket," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Good luck," calls Casey**

**Gabriella and Troy start walking to Gabriella's**

"**Crap I forgot my bag," says Gabriella**

"**We can get it later," says Troy**

"**Don't be nervous or he'll think something is up just be yourself oh and he loves L.A Lakers and basketball," says Gabriella**

**They step into the house.**

"**Mum," calls Gabriella taking her shoes off.**

"**We're all in the lounge hunny," calls her mum**

"**Should I take my shoes off," whispers Troy**

**Gabriella nods and waits will he slips his shoes off.**

**They walk into the lounge and see Gabriella's dad sat in the arm chair, her mother and sister on one couch and her brother on the floor. They sit on the spare couch and Gabriella automatically snuggles into Troy's side. Seconds later they are blinded by a flash.**

"**Mum," complains Gabriella**

"**You too are just so cute," says Gabriella mum**

"**Mum, dad, Clem and Charlie this is Troy my boyfriend," says Gabriella**

"**I'm Charlie to but it simply I'm Gabby's older brother hurt her I'll hurt you," says Charlie**

"**That's my mum and that's Clem and that's dad," says Gabriella indicating to the person as she says they name.**

"**Clemency, Charlie, Inez and Gabriella leave please I'd like to talk to Troy," says her dad**

"**Dad whatever you have to say to Troy you can say in front of me I'm not going anywhere," says Gabriella**

**Gabriella's mum, Clemency and Charlie leave the room.**

"**Where do you live boy?" asks her dad**

"**Albuquerque sir," answers Troy**

"**How old are you?" asks her dad**

"**17 sir I'll be going into my senior year at high school when I go back same as Gabriella," replies Troy**

"**What are your intentions towards my daughter?" asks her dad**

"**As pure as they can be sir I won't push Gabriella into anything she doesn't want to do," answers Troy**

"**Your intentions didn't look very pure last night," says her dad**

"**Dad!" exclaims Gabriella "We were only going to kiss and it was me who suggested it," says Gabriella**

"**Don't cover up for him Gabriella," says her dad**

"**I'm not. Troy has been nothing but kind to me last night on our date and today at the beach. I really like him daddy he cares for me in got me out of the sun when I started burning. He gave me his junior letterman basketball jacket when some guys started learning at me on the walk to his house," says Gabriella**

"**You like basketball son?" asks her dad**

"**Love it I'm the team captain back home," says Troy**

"**What team do you root for?" asks her dad**

"**L.A Lakers no question," answers Troy**

"**He can stay," says her dad**

"**Thank you daddy," squeals Gabriella getting up to hug her dad before going back to Troy's side.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

"**I'm going to miss you so much," sniffles Gabriella**

**Gabriella has just had a cry jag at the thought of leaving Troy the next day.**

"**Brie neither of us go until tomorrow. We don't have to say goodbye until then," soothes Troy**

**Gabriella nods and rubs her eyes with a tissue.**

"**Now how about some ice cream?" asks Troy "My treat," he adds**

"**Your treat now way wildcat my treat you have paid for practically everything these past 2 weeks it's my turn to treat you," says Gabriella**

"**But-" Troy is interrupted**

"**No if's and's or but's I'm paying end of," commands Gabriella**

"**Oh bossy Brie I like," says Troy leaning in to kiss her.**

"**Come wildcat lets get the ice cream," giggles Gabriella getting up and leaving Troy in the lurch.**

**5 minutes later there walking hand in hand though the surf eating their ice creams and talking about the past 2 weeks and what is to come.**

"**You know wildcat I really enjoyed our date last night me, you, movie, yours, take-away it was nice and cosy," confesses Gabriella**

"**Glad you liked it but tonight's date is going to blow last night's out of the water," smirks Troy**

"**Your acting overly confident," smiles Gabriella**

"**Monica Terrance," says Troy**

"**OMG no way Monica Terrance you got a reservation at Monica Terrance," squeals Gabriella**

"**Wait you have to get a reservation there," splutters Troy dismay on his face**

"**Troy you mean you've-" Gabriella is interrupted Troy bursting into ****guffaws**** of laughter.**

**She shoves her ice cream in his face before untangling her hand from Troy's and running off.**

"**Oh it's on Montez," laughs Troy going after her ice cream at the ready.**

**5 minutes later he catches up to her slinging an arm around her shoulders and then taking her by surprise and shoving his ice cream in her face. She gasps and loses her footing taking herself and Troy down to the sand.**

"**Ow," moans Gabriella**

"**You ok?" asks Troy not making a move to get up.**

"**Wildcat as much as I like this cosy moment you're squishing me," whispers Gabriella**

**Troy rolls of her and onto his side to face her. Gabriella to turns on her side to face him. The seconds trickle by, the minutes speed past as they lose themselves in each other eyes, subconsciously leaning forward until their lips meet in a mind blowing kiss that leaves them breathless.**

"**Come on," Troy whispers "We need to get back if we want to get cleaned up for our date, he adds climbing to his feet and offering a hand to Gabriella.**

**Gabriella nods and accepts Troy's help to get to her feet.**

**They walk back to Gabriella's in silence, hands entwined.**

"**See you in 45 minutes," whispers Troy placing a kiss on her head.**

**Gabriella head inside her house in a dream like state.**

"**I'm home, I've a date with Troy in 45 minutes I'm going getting ready," calls Gabriella**

"**Gabriella could you come in the lounge," calls her mum in a hoarse voice**

**The sound of her mother's voice snaps her out of her dream like state.**

**She sees her mum and Charlie and Clemency sat on the sofa with red puffy eyes.**

"**Your father went home this afternoon. Your granddad had a stroke this morning he didn't make it," whispers her mum**

**Before Gabriella can collapse to the ground her older brother's arms are around her as the sobs break forth.**

**After 5 minutes of crying Gabriella pulls away sliding her phone out of her pocket ready to cancel on Troy.**

"**Don't you have a date with Troy?" asks her mum**

"**I'm going to cancel," whispers Gabriella**

"**Don't. Go out with Troy. Tell him he can help you. I'll help you get ready," says Clemency standing up.**

"**Right were is he taking you?" asks Clemency**

"**Monica Terrance," replies Gabriella**

**Right I'll pick something out you go take a shower and get that sand out of your hair," orders Clemency**

**Gabriella nods and leaves the room.**

**All her actions from then on seem robotic. She has her shower, dries herself slipping back into her underwear and then allows her sister to dress her and do her hair not paying attention.**

**Out of all the Montez children Gabriella was the closet to her granddad always going to see him and her Gran reading with them and talking to them every week.**

**The doorbell rings and Gabriella makes her way downstairs her expression blank expect for a sad small smile.**

"**Brie what's wrong?" asks Troy concern etched on his face.**

"**Nothing," mutters Gabriella**

"**Gabriella," says her mother in a warning tone**

"**My granddad died I don't want to talk about it," whispers Gabriella**

"**Do you honselty and truthfully want to go out?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shrugs her shoulders as Troy pulls her close to him.**

"**I don't know," she whispers into Troy's chest.**

"**How about we walk there and see how you feel," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and they walk to Monica Terrance and go in. Through out the night Gabriella cheers up living her life like she knows her granddad would want her to do.**

"**Brie would you like to dance?" asks Troy indicating to the dance floor next to their table.**

**They dance contentedly swaying to the beat until Gabriella eyes begin to droop.**

"**I'll go settle the bill and we can go," whispers Troy to Gabriella**

**Gabriella nods sleepily against Troy's shoulder.**

**Troy pays the bill and takes Gabriella home. He sees she is tucked in before leaving a kiss on her forehead and vacating the property.**

**As he enters his home he receives a text.**

This is my goodbye.

You have my heart.

Love

Brie

I'll see you in the morning for a proper goodbye.

Troy

Not goodbye

See you later

Brie

See you later

Night Brie

Sleep Tight

Troy

Night

Brie

**They both fall asleep not looking forward to the next day but knowing it has to happen.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

**Even though there is a time difference of 2 hours between Albuquerque and New York in this story there isn't because I won't remember and but things that don't make sense with the time differences anyway enough of my babbling on with the chapter.**

**It's September 1****st**** and for teens across America its time to go back to school.**

**We have Troy in Albuquerque already up sleepily but up playing basketball with his dad. And almost 2000 miles away we have Gabriella stepping out of the shower in New York.**

**There thoughts are drawn to each other which leads to Troy getting hit of the head by the ball and Gabriella to smile.**

"**Go on go phone your girl," says Troy's dad**

**Troy races inside taking the stairs two at a time and snatches his phone of his bedside table before flopping on the bed.**

Morning Gorgeous

Troy

**After sending the text Troy scoops up the clothes he wants to wear to school a grey short sleeved t-shirt with triangle patterns on it and some dark jeans as well as some clean boxers.**

**20 minutes later washed and dressed Troy steps out of his bathroom towelling his hair dry and picks up his phone as he walks downstairs to grab some toast before hitting the road for school.**

Morning wildcat

Ready for the first day back

Brie

How do you sound so wide awake

No not really

Troy

I'm a morning person

Why not.

Brie

Cheerleaders.

Are you looking forward to the first day back

Troy

No Sharpay, Christine, Kylie and Danny need I say more

Brie

Hold in there tell them were to go

They can't control you Brie

Besides just think you have the handsome Troy Bolton as your boyfriend

Troy

Someone is a bit conceited

Oh and Danny hates you with him being basketball captain at my school

Brie

Wait you mean Danny Zander

Troy

Yeah he's a complete bastard

Brie

That guy is nuts

Be careful

Troy

I will be

Brie

Talk later I gotta drive

Troy

Ok I'm walking to school dreading getting to the gates

Brie

**Her text however goes up answered as Troy is already in his car.**

**10 minutes later Troy gets to school and answers the text.**

You'll be fine email me you schedule tonight and I'll do same so we can see when we can talk when were in school

Troy

Ok bye gotta go got homeroom

Woopie

Brie

Same

Troy

**The phones go on silent and go away.**

**6 hours later it's the end of the school day and after dance practice Gabriella races home to email Troy her schedule. When Troy gets home at 5.30 after basketball practice he sees this is his inbox.**

**Manhattan Magnet School**

**Senior**

**Gabriella Anne Montez**

**DOB:14/5/93**

**Monday**

Homeroom- 8:15am-8:45am

Maths- 8:55am- 9:55am

Music- 10:00am- 11:00am

Psychology- 11:05pm-12.05pm

Lunch-12.05pm- 1.05pm

English-1.15pm-2.15pm

Free Period-2.15pm-3.15pm

After School

Dance-3.30pm-5.00pm

**Tuesday**

Homeroom- 8:15am-8:45am

Biology-8:55am-9:55am

Chemistry-10:00am-11.00am

English-11.00am-12.00pm

Lunch-12:00pm-1:00pm

Gym-1.15pm-2.15pm

Drama-2.20pm-3.15pm

After School

Scholastic Decathlon

**Wednesday**

Homeroom- 8:15am-8:45am

Physics-9.00am-10.00am

English-10.00am-11.00am

Maths-11:00am-12:00pm

Lunch-12:00pm-1:00pm

Psychology-1:00pm-2:00pm

Home Ecnomics-2:00pm-3:15pm

After School

Scholastic Decathlon

**Thursday**

Homeroom- 8:15am-8:45am

History-9:00am-10:00am

Physics-10:00am-11:00am

Chemistry-11:00am-12:00pm

Lunch-12:00pm-1:00pm

Biology-1:00pm-2.00pm

Gym-2.00pm-3.15pm

After school

Dance-3.30-5.00pm

**Friday**

Homeroom- 8:15am-8:45am

History-9:00am-10:00am

Home Economics-10:00am-11:00am

English-11:00am-12:00pm

Lunch-12:00pm-1:00pm

Free Period-1:00pm-2:00pm

Psychology-2:00pm-3.15pm

**He replies straight away to the email with his schedule**

**East High**

**Senior**

**Troy Alexander Bolton**

**DOB:18/10/93**

**Monday**

Homeroom- 8:15am-8:45am

English - 8:55am- 9:55am

Business Studies- 10:00am- 11:00am

Journalism- 11:05pm-12.05pm

Lunch-12.05pm- 1.05pm

Maths-1.15pm-2.15pm

ICT-2.15pm-3.15pm

After School

Basketball-3.30-5.00pm

**Tuesday**

Homeroom- 8:15am-8:45am

Engineering-8:55am-9:55am

Journalism -10:00am-11.00am

English-11.00am-12.00pm

Lunch-12:00pm-1:00pm

Gym-1.15pm-2.15pm

Science-2.20pm-3.15pm

After School

Basketball-3.30-5.00pm

**Wednesday**

Homeroom- 8:15am-8:45am

ICT-9.00am-10.00am

English-10.00am-11.00am

Maths-11:00am-12:00pm

Lunch-12:00pm-1:00pm

Business Studies -1:00pm-2:00pm

Engineering -2:00pm-3:15pm

After School

Basketball-3.30-5.00pm

**Thursday**

Homeroom- 8:15am-8:45am

Gym-9:00am-10:00am

Science-10:00am-11:00am

Engineering -11:00am-12:00pm

Lunch-12:00pm-1:00pm

Journalism -1:00pm-2.00pm

Gym-2.00pm-3.15pm

After school

Basketball-3.30-5.00pm

**Friday**

Homeroom- 8:15am-8:45am

Journalism -9:00am-10:00am

Business Studies -10:00am-11:00am

English-11:00am-12:00pm

Lunch-12:00pm-1:00pm

Science-1:00pm-2:00pm

Free Period-2:00pm-3.15pm

**And the line.**

You got 2 free periods.

Troy

**5 minutes later his phone rings.**

"**So we have the same lunches everyday we can phone talk then," says Gabriella  
>"Hello to you to Brie," says Troy<strong>

"**Hey Troy," giggles Brie**

"**So how was your day sunshine," says Troy**

"**It was ok apart from Danny hitting on me and Sharpay and Kylie comparing there tans from the whole summer in California and Mediterranean and talking about how many guys there were with. You?" groans Gabriella**

"**Same apart from head cheerleader hitting on me and the guys were talking about there different holidays and how many girls there were with," says Troy**

"**Our friends really need to get some life's," giggles Gabriella**

"**Couldn't agree more Brie," says Troy**

"**TROY TEA," calls his mum**

"**I'll let you go wildcat talk later," says Gabriella**

"**Bye Brie," says Troy hanging up**

**Troy goes down for his tea and 5 minutes later Gabriella gets called for her tea.**

**Tea is eaten, homework is done and the teens go to talk to each other long into the night on Skype.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

"**Stay away from my man bitch," snarls a voice as a hand reaches out and pushes Gabriella pinning her against some lockers.**

**Gabriella looks up and looks into the eyes of the head cheerleader Amy.**

"**Danny ha I don't want Danny and last time I checked he was single and slept with you at Greg Manson party 3 weeks ago. That doesn't make him yours he doesn't tie himself down to anyone. He has made it is mission this year to get me to fall for him but I don't like he is all yours," explains Gabriella**

"**Yeah well stay away from so I can get him," snaps Amy**

"**Did you not hear what I just said I don't want him. Besides I have a boyfriend," says Gabriella**

"**Oh yeah who?" asks Amy**

"**Just someone I meet on vacation," says Gabriella "Now if you're done interrogating me I would like to get to lunch," she adds**

**Amy lets go of Gabriella and walks off to go find Danny, Kylie, Christine and Sharpay and share the little piece of information she has just found out. Gabriella straightens her clothes and pulls out her phone to see a text from Troy.**

Hey beautiful you on your lunch.

T xx

Yeah I am

Brie xx

**Seconds later her phone indicates she has an incoming call.**

"**Hey wildcat," she grins**

"**Hey Brie how are you?" asks Troy**

"**Fine," says Gabriella quickly**

"**Brie tell me the truth you know I know when your lying you talk to fast," says Troy**

"**Ok I got interrogated by the head cheerleader Amy for wanting Danny when actually it's Danny who want me not me who wants Danny," explains Gabriella**

"**Did she hurt you? Are you ok?" asks Troy**

"**Troy calm down I'm fine I'll just have a bruise in the morning I'm not seriously injured if I was do you think I'd be talking to you right now," says Gabriella**

"**Bruises? What did she do to you? Are you going to tell someone?" asks Troy**

"**Troy Alexander Bolton you need to calm down I am fine. Yes I said bruises. She pushed me into a locker. No I am not telling any one the problem has been resolved," answers Gabriella **"I hope," she thinks

"**Are you sure?" asks Troy**

"**Yes I told her I didn't want Danny," explains Gabriella**

"**And how she reply to that?" asks Troy**

"**She told me to keep away from him. So I told her I had a boyfriend," says Gabriella**

"**And what did she think of that?" asks Troy**

"**She was like oh yeah who and I said just someone who I meet on vacation and she walked off," smiles Gabriella walking into the lunch queue.**

"**So what you doing right now?" asks Troy**

"**I'm in the lunch queue why what about you?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'm on the roof," says Troy**

"**On the roof, Troy are you freaking serious?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah it's beautiful up here there's flowers everywhere and a canopy thing we have a garden club and this is one of their garden's I'll send you a photo later," says Troy**

"**Cool," says Gabriella**

**Troy can then hear Gabriella talking to the lunch ladies before she pays for her lunch.**

"**Wildcat I gotta go it's pretty hard carrying a tray and talk on the phone," laughs Gabriella**

"**I'm doing it," says Troy**

"**You're on the roof," exclaims Gabriella setting her tray down at her table.**

"**Ok so I have done it before," says Troy**

"**I don't know how I just did that," laughs Gabriella**

"**So Amy tells us you have a boyfriend," says Sharpay not realizing Gabriella is on the phone.**

"**Shar I'm on the phone sorry about that," says Gabriella**

"**It's ok should I let you go?" asks Troy**

"**Oh god please don't," says Gabriella**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

"**I'm fine I just don't want to answer questions," replies Gabriella**

"**Hey Montez what's the deal Amy says you have a boyfriend you remember your dating me you can't date some scumbag you meet on holiday you break up with him or I'll break him or you," warns Danny**

"**Is that?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah it is," says Gabriella**

"**I am defiantly not going now," says Troy**

"**This much be costing you're a fortune," says Gabriella**

"**It's worth it," grins Troy**

"**You are so sweet one sec Hun," says Gabriella before turning to Danny**

"**Danny back off I am taken my boyfriend is awesome and I will NEVER like you so forget you mission to get me because it is not happening and even though my man is 1880 miles away from me doesn't mean where not together because we are and if you hassle me one more time you will hear from my lawyer and since you are now 18 you will get sued," states Gabriella**

**Danny walks off.**

"**That was awesome," cheers Kylie**

"**I'm still on the phone," says Gabriella**

"**Hey babe," says Gabriella**

"**Babe?" asks Troy**

"**What you don't like that?" asks Gabriella**

"**I prefer wildcat," smiles Troy**

"**I can't say that right now," giggles Gabriella**

"**True so babe that was so awesome my girlfriend is great," cheers Troy**

"**Thank you," giggles Gabriella**

"**You think you'll need to tell him again?" asks Troy**

"**Probably he'll be all so have you broken up with that scumbag probably tomorrow," says Gabriella**

"**Well you tell him again," says Troy "And get your lawyer," he adds**

"**My lawyer is my mum," says Gabriella**

"**Oh yeah forgot that," says Troy**

"**So how's the team going? The band?" asks Gabriella**

"**Team is fine we're ready for the season especially the trip you to yours for the game against you were the b-ball team are staying for the weekend the game is the Friday evening but we come Friday day morning driving though the night in a bus. Have the game stay till Saturday night drive though the night get home Sunday afternoon," says Troy**

"**That is so awesome," squeals Gabriella**

"**Babe need my ear drums. Wanna know the best part?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah," says Gabriella**

"**The basketball team are staying with members of your basketball team and the captain usually stays with the captain but my dad hooked me up I'm staying with you in your room," says Troy**

"**Seriously that is awesome," squeals Gabriella**

"**Babe once again ear drums and you like the word awesome," says Troy**

"**Hey babe I need to go I need to scarf down my lunch before the bell goes and evaded questions," says Gabriella**

"**Ok babe talk soon love you," says Troy**

**A big grin appears of Gabriella's face "I love you too," she whispers**

**They hang up.**

"**So tell us about your man," giggles Christine**

"**Is he fit?" asks Kyile**

"**Is he good in bed?" asks Sharpay bluntly**

"**No, yes and I don't know," answers Gabriella going to eat her sandwich**

"**He's fit you won't tell us about him and you don't know how he is in bed," exclaims Sharpay**

"**We're not all sluts like you Shar," laughs Gabriella**

"**That is true," laughs Sharpay**

**The bell rings.**

"**See you later girls," says Gabriella getting up**

"**Later," choruses Sharpay and Christine**

**An arm slings around Gabriella waist.**

"**Now were can I walk you to m'lady?" asks a voice**

**Gabriella brushes the arm off her. "I'm not your lady," she states walking to the trash receptacle.**

**Her phone buzzes before Danny can say anything.**

"**Hey baby great timing," titters Gabriella**

"**Danny?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah," says Gabriella**

**Gabriella walks of to class giggling into her phone leaving Danny hanging.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

"**Mum, dad I'm home," shouts Gabriella she gets in Friday afternoon.**

"**There not here," says a voice**

"**TROY," shrieks Gabriella as he comes into view.**

**She runs and jumps into his arms.**

"**What are you doing here?" she asks breaking away from him**

"**It's the game this weekend," says Troy**

"**Oh yeah I forgot," mutters Gabriella**

**Troy lifts her chin up with the tip of his finger and studies her face before caressing her cheek before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.**

"**What could make your forget your boyfriend was coming to visit?" asks Troy**

"**Danny kissed me I was trying to figure out how to tell you," whispers Gabriella into Troy's chest.**

"**When?" asks Troy**

"**Yesterday," replies Gabriella**

"**Brie look at me," whispers Troy. Gabriella looks up at him. "It's not your fault he kissed you and I know you are faithful enough not to kiss back he is a jerk and needs to know his place," says Troy**

**Gabriella snuggles into his side.**

"**You seen your room wildcat?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah lavender lovely," says Troy**

**Gabriella giggles.**

"**So what you doing now?" asks Troy**

"**Figuring out what to wear to the game," says Gabriella**

"**Manhattan Bear colours black and yellow," says Troy**

**Gabriella phone rings.**

"**We're coming over to help you get ready for the game," says Sharpay**

"**I don't need help I can dress myself," states Gabriella**

"**No you can't and if you dress really nice you can pull Danny," squeals Sharpay**

"**I have a boyfriend," says Gabriella**

"**Oh yeah see you at the game," says Sharpay hanging up**

**Gabriella breaths a sigh of relief.**

"**Go get dressed your going to be fine," says Troy**

"**Why don't you like the bears anyway and what do the bears not like you?" asks Gabriella going up to her room.**

"**Danny was the captain of the Knights, our worst enemy so we don't like him and he doesn't like us even though he moved," says Troy**

"**That stupid but even if he had lived born and bred New Yorker and Bear he would still hate you we are your number 2 enemy," says Gabriella**

"**True but wear you colour because I don't want to cause any bother with Danny while I'm here concerning you are when I go. I want you to stay safe," says Troy**

"**But I wanna wear red," whines Gabriella**

"**Well you can't unless you want to get beaten up," says Troy**

"**I don't wanna be beaten you gosh I wish we were still in Santa Monica," groans Gabriella "It was so much easier there,"**

"**No wildcats no bears just us," says Troy**

"**Yeah it was better," sighs Gabriella**

"**You are an awesome girlfriend even if I can't show it to the world so go get ready even if it is in bear colour because I know in your heart your cheering for me," says Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

"**I can't believe we lost to the wildcats," groans Danny**

"**Hey Gabriella where you Friday night you took off straight after the game," says Sharpay**

**All eyes at the table turn to Gabriella who is busy texting Troy.**

"**My boyfriend was in town I had to get home to him," she replies  
>"Why didn't you bring him to the game?" asks Sharpay<strong>

"**Yeah we all want to meet him," comments Christine**

"**He only got in at the end of the game," answers Gabriella**

**Her phone rings.**

"**Gotta go guys that's him," smiles Gabriella picking up her stuff and leaving.**

"**Good timing wildcat," smiles Gabriella**

"**Awkward conversation about me at the lunch table," guesses Troy  
>"Yup were was I Friday night," says Gabriella<strong>

"**Sorry," apologizes Troy**

"**Troy it's not your fault yeah you're a wildcat who cares I don't and that's all that matters," says Gabriella**

"**I just don't want you to get ribbed by your friends for dating me," sighs Troy**

"**Neither do I and until they meet you Sharpay and Christen are going to try and set me up with Danny or someone like Danny and when I tell them I have a boyfriend they'll be like or sorry I forgot," says Gabriella**

"**So how is my beautiful girlfriend?" asks Troy "Go away I don't like you,"**

"**Troy is some girl hassling you?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes no I wasn't saying yes to you Melanie," says Troy**

"**Put here on," says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Troy  
>"Give her the phone I want a word with her," says Gabriella<strong>

"**Brie," says Troy**

"**Troy put here on the phone," demands Gabriella**

"**Hello," says a super sickly sweet voice**

"**Listen Missy and listen good Troy is my boyfriend not yours stop flirting with him and leave him alone. Find someone else to sink your claws into because if I have to I will come down there and slap you and you'd better tell all the other girls at East High the same now but Troy back on," demands Gabriella**

"**Who do you think you are?" asks the girl**

"**I think I'm Troy girlfriend I want you to back off and give him the phone back," demands Gabriella**

"**Here some crazy girl for you," says the girl**

"**What did you say to her?" asks Troy  
>"She pissed?" asks Gabriella<strong>

"**Yep," laughs Troy**

"**I told her where to go," replies Gabriella with a smile the bell goes and the smile turns upside down.**

"**Troy the bell went I'm going to have to go," sighs Gabriella**

"**Love you," says Troy**

"**Love you too wildcat," whispers Gabriella**

**They both hang up and Gabriella goes to her next class English. She loved English writing, reading and getting lost in a different world and away from her own world just for an hour generally getting lost amongst star crossed lovers. Yes Romeo and Juliet it made her smile it was exactly like her and Troy. For as long as she could remember it was her favourite book and now was even more special to her that she had Troy and there situation was similar but without out all the dying.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Two families. Same Holiday. Teens meet. Troyella is born. Montez's from NYC. Bolton's from Albuquerque. Long distance. Can there love stand the distance? Only time will tell.**

**Chapter 9**

**Dedicated to Farsha**

**It was the week back after Christmas and Manhattan Magnet School was awash with students still full of Christmas cheer. Showing of new gadgets they had gotten and the holiday tans from holidays they had been on.**

**Gabriella had been to Troy's house for the whole holiday since it was just her mum, dad, sister, brother and herself in her family now her granddad had passed the family took the Bolton's up on the opportunity to go for Christmas and new year. Of course Gabriella loved this idea and couldn't wait to be back in Troy's arms.**

**But now being back in New York was kinda of depressing. She would rather be with Troy.**

**Now she was back with the same annoying friends, irritating Greg and the same lunch table and boring teachers and boring classes.**

"**So have you seen my tan and my new-" twitters Sharpay for the 5th time that lunch.**

**Gabriella just blocks her out thinking of her Christmas and the charm bracelet Troy had gotten her.**

**It was sliver, with numerous charms on that must of taken Troy hours to pick out. A T for Troy, a tiny picture of the beach, an ice cream, a basketball, a book, a heart, a star and a tiny picture of Troy and Gabriella that was very hard to recognize as it was designed as a book that Gabriella only knew how to open.**

"**Gabriella did you have a good Christmas. What did you do?" asks Greg**

"**I was in Albuquerque," says Gabriella**

"**On enemy territory," says Greg**

"**Greg my parents don't care about the feud and frankly neither do I your don't live in Albuquerque anymore you are not a Knight it shouldn't bother you anymore," says Gabriella**

"**Once a Knight always a knight," says Greg**

"**Bull," says Gabriella walking out of the cafeteria**

**As Gabriella leaves the cafeteria the tannoy crackles into life as the principal makes and announcement.**

"**Can all seniors please make there way to the auditorium for their assembly," says the principal**

**Gabriella makes sure to sit away from her friends but out of the eyes principal so she can text Troy.**

Phoning going to be a little late senior just announced assembly

G

Yeah us too

T

Freaky coincidence

G

Friends questioning, principal and dad giving me the evil eye

Text later

T

"**Now students I don't want to keep you long and I have just heard you weren't told about this, this morning in homeroom so you will get an extra 15 minutes of lunch," says the principal**

**Little did Troy and Gabriella know the almost exact words are being said in both their schools.**

"**This year's senior holiday is going to be Disneyland Florida," says the principal**

**At that moment both Troy's and Gabriella's phones buzz with a text from each other.**

**Are you going Disneyland?**

**T and G**

**Yeah**

**G**

**Yeah**

**T**

**When**

**G**

**Not said**

**T**

"**You'll get a letter tomorrow in homeroom there are 30 places and it is a first come first served basis," says the principal**

"**When is it," shouts someone  
>"June," replies the principal<strong>

**Once again Troy and Gabriella send the same text at the same moment and receive it at the same moment.**

**June**

**T and G**

**Can't wait to see you**

**G**

**And it is the week before and of graduation so we'll both probably leave the day before my grad. You can come with me if it is ok with your folks. Then we can fly to yours for your graduation.**

**T**

**Hadn't thought of that**

**G**

**Speak soon, real soon**

**T**

**Ok**

**G**

**The rest of the day progresses as normal with texts in between lessons and the long phone call on the walk home.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Two families. Same Holiday. Teens meet. Troyella is born. Montez's from NYC. Bolton's from Albuquerque. Long distance. Can there love stand the distance? Only time will tell.**

**Chapter 10**

"**Disney land here we come," shouts Greg**

**Gabriella cringes and sinks into her chair in the JFK airport.**

"**I don't know your morons!" she exclaims**

"**Yeah you do," smirks Greg sitting next to her and slinging an arm around her shoulders "You know me very well," he adds wiggling his eyebrows**

"**Eww," cringes Gabriella before whacking his arm off her shoulders and moving to a different chair.**

"**You know you want me hunny," calls Greg before turning his attention to some other girl.**

**Greg continues to torment Gabriella all the way to Disney land before she snaps.**

"**GREG SHUT THE HELL UP I AM NOT INTO YOU," shouts Gabriella**

"**Feisty," smirks Greg**

"**UUUUGGGHHH," shouts Gabriella before storming away**

"**Don't go out of the park Gabriella," calls Mr Mayer**

**Gabriella raises her hand in acknowledgement.**

**Minutes later she bumps into a hard chest.**

"**Gabriella," says a voice**

**Gabriella looks up to see Troy tears in her eyes.**

"**Hey did I hurt you?" asks Troy taking Gabriella into his arms.**

"**No Greg's just getting to me," says Gabriella**

**Troy lets go of Gabriella his facial expression one of stone.**

"**Troy leave it we graduated next week I won't ever see him again," says Gabriella  
>"Well you get to see me all week 247," says Troy**

"**Not 24/7 I'm sharing with Sharpay, Kylie and Cristina," says Gabriella**

"**Slip out," suggests Troy**

"**Troy drop it ok it won't be possible the girls will be out all hours and coming in all hours if they don't go to some guys place," says Gabriella "I want to be with you but I don't want you to get hurt," she adds**

"**I can handle Danny Zander and Greg," says Troy**

"**Yes I know you can but I don't want you to," says Gabriella**

"**Ok," says Troy**

"**So shall we enjoy the park m'lady?" asks Troy wrapping an arm around Gabriella's shoulders.**

"**We shall," says Gabriella snuggling under Troy arm.**

**Later that day Gabriella goes into the suite she is sharing with the girls to find them throwing short dresses around.**

"**Why are you so happy you've been on your own," says Kylie**

"**She's meet someone," says Sharpay**

"**She has a boyfriend," says Cristina**

"**Your boyfriend is here?" asks Sharpay**

**Greg and Danny come storming in.**

"**Troy Bolton is here," shouts Danny**

"**Is he I heard his hot," says Sharpay**

**Gabriella is so into her dream state about Troy that she doesn't hear the comment.**

"**What's up with Gabs?" asks Danny settling himself on the couch next to the brunette.**

"**We don't know she just walked into the room like that we think her boyfriend is here," says Sharpay**

"**She has a boyfriend," says Kylie**

"**She has a boyfriend why didn't anyone tell me," says Greg**

"**We thought you knew that's why I stopped hitting on her because I knew I had absolutely no chance and neither do you Montez is in love," says Danny**

"**Oh well Bolton best stay away from us he beat us once we'll beat him," says Greg**

"**Damn right," says Danny**

"**Huh?" asks Gabriella**

"**The wildcats are here," explains Danny**

**They hear voices below the room and look out of the window.**

"**Let's drench them in water," says Danny looking at the core of the wildcat team chatting below.**

**Gabriella slips out the room.**

**Minutes later the bears here Troy on the phone.**

"**Hello," says Troy  
>"You need to move or your going to be wet," says Gabriella<strong>

"**Huh," says Troy**

"**You're directly below my room and Greg and Danny are in there and they heard you and there going to drench you," says Gabriella**

"**Thanks for the heads up," says Troy**

**Gabriella hangs up and goes back in the room.**

"**If he's this hot now think how hot it will be if he is wet," says Sharpay**

"**Who you talking about?" asks Gabriella**

"**Troy Bolton have you seen him he's gorgeous," says Sharpay**

**Gabriella holds back the glare threatening to erupted on her face.**

**Danny and Greg come out of the bathroom holding the bin full of water and when they get to the window.**

"**Damn they've gone," Danny**

**Danny and Greg turn round and in the process trip and the water ends up on them and Gabriella's bed.**

**The girls bursts into laughter and in the midst of it Gabriella manages to get out "Where the hell am I meant to sleep?" she asks**

"**With me," smirks Greg**

"**In your dreams," says Gabriella**

"**Oh you are," he smirks**

"**Pig," says Gabriella leaving**

"**You're not going to get her," says Danny**

**And that is how Gabriella ends up sleeping in Troy's bed that night feeling safe and loved.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Two families. Same Holiday. Teens meet. Troyella is born. Montez's from NYC. Bolton's from Albuquerque. Long distance. Can there love stand the distance? Only time will tell.**

**Chapter 11**

**Kylie heard giggling. Gabriella's giggling. Kylie was going to find her she wanted a look at Gabriella boyfriend and she was certain that was person making Gabriella giggle.**

"**Ok see you later," says Gabriella**

"**Love you," says a voice**

"**Love you too," says Gabriella**

**There silence in which Kylie assumes Gabriella and her man are sharing a kiss before she hears footsteps walk and off and Gabriella walk round the corner.**

"**Hey," says Kylie**

"**Kylie you almost gave me a heart attack," says Gabriella**

"**So was that your boyfriend?" asks Kylie**

"**Who?" asks Gabriella**

"**The one making you giggle," says Kylie**

"**You didn't see him?" asks Gabriella**

"**No," says Kylie**

"**Good then yeah that was him," says Gabriella "Ciao," she adds**

**In the suite.**

"**I think Gabriella is dating a ugly guy she was so glad I hadn't seen him her boyfriend," says Kylie**

"**Maybe he's uber fit out of Gabriela's league and he settled for her and she doesn't want him to meet any of us in case he dumps her for one of us," says Sharpay**

"**He said he loves her," says Kylie "And she said it back," she adds**

"**No one means that when they say it anymore," says Sharpay**

"**They should pretty in love," says Kylie**

"**We have a mission girls we need to find out who Gabriella is dating," says Sharpay**

**Greg and Danny come in.**

"**Don't you guys knock?" asks Gabriella emerging from the bathroom glaring at the guys and girls.**

"**Where's the fun in that?" asks Danny with a grin**

"**Pigs," mutters Gabriella flopping on her bed**

"**We're going to the Teen Club tonight not Friday Bolton's band got a gig there," says Danny**

**Gabriella reaches for her phone.**

"**So what we doing tonight?" asks Danny "Including you Gabriella you spend to much time with your boyfriend," he adds**

"**I barley see him he lives in Albur um San Francisco," says Gabriella**

"**Where you about to see Albuquerque," says Danny standing up and going over to Gabriella**

"**No," lies Gabriella**

"**Gabriella," says Danny**

"**So what if I was?" asks Gabriella**

"**You can't date someone from there?" asks Sharpay "It's like the bear rule," she adds**

"**We graduated in a week I don't care about some stupid rule I'll date who I want," says Gabriella**

"**Who is he?" asks Greg getting up punching his fist into his hand**

"**You're not going to hurt him," says Gabriella**

"**If he is wildcat hell yeah we are," says Danny**

"**Leave him alone Danny," says Gabriella getting up and leaving the room**

**As she exits the room she barrels into someone and though her flowing tears she can't see who until she feels those arms go around her. She pushes back against them and clears her face looking at Troy's.**

**And utters the four words he thought he won't hear.**

"**We need to talk," says Gabriella**

**Troy face falls.**

"**No," he says leading her to his room**

"**I'm sorry Troy's it's just not going to work," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella if this is about Greg and Danny I can handle them," says Troy**

"**It's not I just can't be with you anymore I'm sorry," says Gabriella running out of the room back to her own.**

**Upon entering the room Danny, Greg and the girls look up at the tears pouring down her face.**

"**He dumped you," says Danny standing up**

**Gabriella throws herself on her bed. "No I broke his heart," she says**

**They leave the room.**

**And Gabriella phones her mum.**

"**Mum I broke up with Troy," cries Gabriella**

"**Oh sweetie why?" asks her mum**

"**To protect him from Greg and Danny they want to beat up my boyfriend because he's from Albuquerque," says Gabriella**

"**What did Troy say when you said this?" asks her mum**

"**He didn't say anything cuz I said it wasn't about that," says Gabriella "I said it wasn't going to work out," she cries**

"**Gabriella you need to tell him the truth," says her mum**

"**I know but I don't want him to get hurt," says Gabriella**

"**Explain it to him and let him decide for himself," says her mum**

"**He wanted to get beat up for me I can't let him mum I just can't," says Gabriella hanging up in more tears.**

**Her decision was hard but to her it was the only one.**

**One day Troy would forgive her but she wasn't letting the love her life get punched because of her.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Two families. Same Holiday. Teens meet. Troyella is born. Montez's from NYC. Bolton's from Albuquerque. Long distance. Can there love stand the distance? Only time will tell.**

**I do not own The Script or Breakeven or Westlife or I will reach you (as much as I would want to)**

**Chapter 12**

**The sand before her feet, the waves crashing on the beach.**

**Gabriella was thinking but the beach was making it hard.**

**The views, the sounds all things that were around when her and Troy got together.**

**The tears hadn't stopped pouring down her face since Tuesday and it was now Friday and it was the day before they all left and before Gabriella would never see Troy again.**

**But she did want to see him but she didn't want him to get hurt.**

**Near by she can hear a guitar playing and a voice accompany it. A familiar voice.**

I'm still alive but I'm barley breathing

Just praying to a god that I don't believe in

Cuz I got time while she got freedom

Cuz when the heart breaks no it don't breakeven

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man whose gunna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

Cuz when the heart breaks no it don't breakeven even

No

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok

I'm falling to pieces yeah

I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gunna stop the bleeding

Cuz she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when the heart breaks no it don't even even no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok

I'm falling to pieces yeah

I'm falling to pieces yeah

I'm falling to pieces

One's still in love when the other ones leaving

I'm falling to pieces

(Cause when the heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh you've got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase I took the blame

Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh

Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name

I'm still alive but I'm barley breathing

Just praying to a god that I don't believe in

Cuz I got time while she got freedom

Cuz when the heart breaks no it don't breakeven

No it don't break

No it don't break even no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok

(Oh I'm glad you're okay)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(One's still in love when the other ones leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

(Cause when the heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't breakeven no

Oh it don't breakeven no

Oh it don't breakeven no

**She realizes that Troy is hurting as well. And she breaks down in tears sobbing in anguish.**

**Arms embrace her and she curls into them.**

"**It's going to be ok," whispers Troy "It'll be ok," he whispers**

"**Troy we can't be together," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I love you and I would take a million punches from Greg and Danny to be with you. You shouldn't care what they say. We've been in secret for 11 months we can last another day," says Troy**

"**But all they talk about is hurting you even though I broke up with but it's because I was so distraught when I broke up with you that they are saying that," says Gabriella**

"**Obviously we're not happy not being together," says Troy**

"**GABS," shouts a voice**

"**I gotta go," says Gabriella breaking out of Troy embrace and running off.**

**Troy sighs and flops back on the sand.**

**And then inspiration hits him and he is up and grabbing his guitar.**

**In 5 minutes he is back in his room and writing the perfect song to sing that night.**

**That night at 8pm Danny, Greg, Sharpay, Kylie, Cristina and a reluctant Gabriella enter the Teen Club. The former 5 forgetting that Rebound Troy's band are performing for the majority of the evening. However for the latter who has been battling with her head, her heart and her conscience ever since her encounter with Troy that afternoon it hasn't be to far from her mind.**

**But she is quite certain she has made a decision about what to do about her dilemma.**

**Rebound have been on stage for half an hour, there songs have been catchy and great to groove to.**

"**Now were going to slow things down a bit," says Troy into mike**

Everybody's got an answer to a question

That they need to know

Still broken on the one thing didn't ask you

Do you have to go?

Now i'm looking for a reason

It isn't easy but gotta have hope

Sometimes it can be harder to remember that you just let go

Always seems to be something to remind what I miss the most

Cos you are the one thing I believe in when it falls down

So if you've got a candle you better light it now

If you got a voice you better shout out loud

Raise your hand above this crowd

I will reach you

Can you hear me now?

Even though I can't see you

I can feel you after all this time

So baby if your hearing all I'm asking for is just one sign

Cos I've never met anyone that was lost

But didn't want to be found

So if you've got a candle you better light it now

If you got a voice you better shout out loud

Raise your hand above this crowd

I will reach you

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me now?

Light it up (I will reach you)

Shout out loud (I will reach you)

Raise your hand above this crowd

So if you've got a candle you better light it now

If you got a voice you better shout out loud

Raise your hand above this crowd

I will reach you

Can you hear me now?

**The song had moved Gabriella to tears and she pushed her way though crowd and over to were Troy stood at the side of the stage. To her relief Danny, Greg, Sharpay, Kylie and Cristina had either left the club or were busy.**

"**Screw them," says Gabriella as she reaches him**

"**Well hello to you to," says Troy**

"**Screw them. Who cares what they say you're a wildcat so what we love each other that what matters so screw them and kiss me," says Gabriella**

"**I love you," murmurs Troy leaning in to capture Gabriella's lips in a tender loving kiss.**

"**I love you too," murmurs Gabriella against Troy's lips**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Two families. Same Holiday. Teens meet. Troyella is born. Montez's from NYC. Bolton's from Albuquerque. Long distance. Can there love stand the distance? Only time will tell.**

**Chapter 13**

**The airport was busy, the airport was crowed and that was just what Troy and Gabriella need.**

**They were in the same terminal as there Gabriella's friends but going a different flight to them. Gabriella wasn't going back home to NYC but Troy was going to Albuquerque and Gabriella was going with him.**

**There were 3 days until his graduation and 5 until hers. 5 days until her friends found out who her boyfriend was.**

**Since there reunion the night before Troy and Gabriella hadn't left each other's sides. Miraculously Gabriella's friends had ditched her so them getting back together hadn't caused any drama. Yes they were out in the open because Troy's friends and seen and grilled them. But none of the bears had seen or so they thought, so Gabriella was happy that Troy had gone unharmed.**

**Albuquerque was safe. It was a wildcat only territory and there were no bears just how Gabriella liked it. She could spend time in the open with her boyfriend without being afraid he was going to get hurt.**

**His friends didn't mind she was a bear because hey she wasn't going to one for much longer. And even if she had been going to be a bear for a while Troy's friends were real friends they could see as well as anyone else Troy and Gabriella were in love and nothing should get in the way of that.**

**Red hats were in the air. It was 22nd of June and Troy was no longer a wildcat or a high school student. And Gabriella was one proud girlfriend.**

**Now there was just a plane to catch and tomorrow to face. Gabriella graduation and the unveiling of Troy as her boyfriend.**

**Review Please**

**I know after the last few chapters this is very short but the next one shouldn't disappoint, lots of drama and hopefully longer.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	14. Chapter 14

**Love on the sands**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Two families. Same Holiday. Teens meet. Troyella is born. Montez's from NYC. Bolton's from Albuquerque. Long distance. Can there love stand the distance? Only time will tell.**

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

**Chapter 14**

**It was the 24th of June and it was graduation day for one Gabriella Montez.**

**And she didn't want to get up. She was warm in her bed and that could have something to do with the fact Troy was sleeping next to her but she felt safe in her bed and in Troy's embrace.**

**Graduation was going to be the best day of her life and her freedom away from being a bear.**

**She was valedictorian she had an epic speech.**

**She was just afraid at what would come after that speech.**

**But she didn't need to be afraid about what was going to come after her speech because it was going to come before it.**

**"What the hell are you doing here Bolton?" asks Danny**

**Troy looks over at Gabriella who nods.**

"**I'm here to see my girlfriend graduated," says Troy**

"**Like anyone from here would go out with you," says Greg**

"**I know who would," says Sharpay**

"**Who?" asks Greg  
>"Gabriella," replies Sharpay<strong>

**Danny and Greg turn round to see Gabriella making her way over to them.**

"**Montez what the hell you doing with Bolton?" asks Danny**

"**I can be with whoever I want to be with Danny it's a free country," says Gabriella**

"**But its Troy Bolton," says Danny**

"**And I'm Gabriella Montez deal with it," says Gabriella**

"**I love him and he loves me were all graduating get over it Danny," says Gabriella**

**Troy and Gabriella walk arm in arm.**

**She was on next she was going to give her speech and she was shaking, she felt sick and then the principal said her name. She walked on stage. She searched the faces and landed on Troy's and there her eyes stayed fixed.**

"**Today's the day my life begins. Today I become a citizen of the world. Today I become a grown up. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself and my parents accountable for more than my grades. Today I become accountable to the world. To the future. To all the possibilities that life has to offer. Staring today my job is to show up wide-eyed and willing and ready. For what I don't know. For anything. For everything. To take on life. To take on love. To take on the responsibility and possibility. Today my friends, our lives begin. And I, for one can't wait,"**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
